The Undesirable
by completer11
Summary: When juvenile delinquent is handed a letter from a stranger, his world starts to turn over to things he never knew existed.  FIRST CHAPTER ONLY, SO DON'T THROW THINGS JUST YET


The undesirable

**Chapter 1- Movie**

Being an assassin in training is really not my cup of tea. Out of all the juvenile delinquents in world, they had to pick me to come to the School, which really sucks. You see, it was my unquenchable thirst for trouble that attracted their attention in the first place. If you don't get the picture already, I am going to list some examples of my trouble. In Year Two, I had leaped off one of my school's roof-tops and into a tree for fun, receiving a detention for my daring. Year Three, I was suspended for fighting of three of my enemies. In Year Five, on a school excursion into the city, a mugger had attempted to rob me of my lunch money, ending in him having to be driven to the nearest hospital fro a dislocated jaw and a broken thumb. I mean, aren't juvenile delinquents something that schools usually try to avoid?

Anyway, I had a lot of enemies and yes, I also had something for trouble. But all of that was nothing compared to what I was going to get myself into later on.

The local cinema wasn't what I had exactly thought of when my teacher said "A local excursion to learn about media and the latter". I was more or less thinking along the lines of "Trip to Channel Nine headquarters and getting into detention again somehow". I had a knack of getting into trouble.

Our tour group milled around the cinema, gasping at random stuff like posters of Harry Potter or another famous film. Our local cinema was huge, two storeys high and about thirty-five rooms with the widescreens in total. For some strange reason, I wasn't really into it now. All I could think about was trouble and not in a good way. When our chaperone called for a break, I sat down on the stairs, thinking deeply.

'Hey,' called a voice. I looked up and grinned at my friend, Cooper. I call him Coop as he always has this cagey look on him. Even today he looked discreet. No-one can figure out why he's like that, not even me. And that's why he's bullied- because he was different, like me.

'D'you knows where the bathroom is, Andrew?' he asked nervously, shifting his weight from one foot to the other. I gestured towards the door next to one of the vending machines, which were being used by a couple of the boys in our class.

'Thanks a bunch,' he said and walked towards it hurriedly.

I submerged myself right back into thought.

'Andrew Wu?' said an unfamiliar voice. I looked up and was surprised to see a young man with spiky, brown hair. No recognition showed in his eyes either, but nor did they reveal any sort of emotion.

'Here,' he said and withdrew his hand from one of his coat pockets, handing me an envelope, tightly sealed. I blinked.

'Uh, thanks,' I said, unsure what else to say. Getting post from random strangers didn't happen on a regular basis with me. In fact, this was the first time.

He nodded but didn't stay to talk. He hurried away, not even giving a second glance.

I finally came to my senses. 'Hey!' I yelled and took off after him. Before I could even reach him, a small crowd rushed into me.

'Sorry. Sorry,' I muttered as I pushed my way through. The people in it shot me annoyed glances but did nothing else to stop me. When I was nearly through, I bumped right into a burly man. I went stumbling backwards but caught myself.

'Sorry,' I mumbled under my breath.

'Kid, hand it over,' he said.

I was taken aback by his reply. 'I'm sorry?' I said, starting to feel like a broken record player.

'You heard me,' he growled, 'hand it over,'

I suddenly came to me that I was still holding the envelope from the other guy. 'This is mine,' I said.

'Not anymore, it isn't,' he said, baring his teeth. They were all stained with nicotine and smelled like it as well. 'You see, I've brought something to encourage you,'

He plunged his hand into his left pocket and brought out a butterfly knife. Now, I'm not talking about knives that are painted with butterflies, nor am I talking about butter knives that your mum or dad uses to spread your jam on you toast. I'm talking about a comparatively small knife that has this edge that could slice a lot of other things besides pretty insects that grow from caterpillars.

Time stood still for a while. Word of advice if you ever come across smokers wielding butterfly knives: run; run flat out until you lose sight of them.

I did the only thing that came to my mind when I looked at the knife: I looked again.

He smiled wickedly and spread his feet slightly apart into a fighting stance. I was kind of stupid that time so after I had checked that the knife was real and deadly, I tried to call his bluff, if it was one.

'You wouldn't hurt an innocent child,' I said, beginning to tremble.

'Watch me,' he said and swung the knife in a deadly arc. The blade whistled over my head and missed me by a centimetre. I shot a quick glance behind me to see if my group was there. Where it used to be was an empty space.

Dread seeped into my stomach and almost at once, adrenaline was injected into my bloodstream.

I ran for my life, this time, being a little smarter. I passed a man holding three cups of Coke and slapped two out of his hands. I heard the man behind me falter as he swerved to avoid it.

I leaped up the stairs, skipping two at a time. The man was right on my heels, yelling, 'Give it here, boy!'

I ran up the flight of stairs, looking for someone, _anyone_ to help me out. I looked over my shoulder and saw the man had tripped over one stair. I reached a point where there were two corridors. I chose the one on the right, praying it would lead me to some staff. It never occurred to me that I could've given the letter to him and the whole ordeal could've been over before it had even started.

I reached a dead end. I looked over the railing and saw people laughing, eating and talking. That was when an idea hit me. It was a crazy idea but I didn't want to end up like the meat at the butchers anymore than you did. I climbed over the railed and hung onto a bar of steel running horizontally across the railing with my free hand.

The man was sprinting now, already recovered after his fall. I looked down and let go of the bar, plummeting towards the floor below. I hit the ground with one hand gripping the letter and the other on the floor to steady myself. My legs hit the marble floor with a jolt, but I let gravity reel me in and I rolled forwards and leapt to my feet athletically again.

I looked up and saw that I had landed right in the middle of our tour group. 'Andrew, how-?' Ms Gap couldn't comprehend what she just saw. Heck, I couldn't comprehend what I had done. After all, leaping from a six metre high storey is enough to flabbergast anyone.

I remembered the man with the knife and quickly said, 'Um, Ms Gap, a man's following me with this huge, huge knife and threatened to stick it in me if I didn't hand over the envelope,' stumbling over my own words.

'What envelope-? What are you talking about, Andrew?' she asked, starting to get back to her usual strict self.

'This,' I said and raised the letter.

I spotted the man coming towards us. 'Here he comes!' I said in alarm and started to back away.

My group turned to face him. I fully expected him to turn and run but when Ms Gap confronted him, on the contrary, he wasn't alarmed at all. He made his face look relieved and said, 'Madam, this boy had stolen my property when I had come out of the bathroom. I ran after him, in attempt to take back what was mine,' he said.

'What?' I said in a shrill voice, 'He's lying! Don't listen,'

Ms Gap's expression turned from angry to disbelief and then to dark. She gave me the evil eye and said, 'Return his property, Andrew, and I will report this to the principal,'

'Allow me to complain, madam,' he said, looking solemn.

He held out his hand for the letter. I looked at it, not believing how much he had twisted the truth.

I spat on it.

Ms Gap seized me by the wrist and thrust her furious face down to mine. 'You have embarrassed and humiliated Thornwood Primary, Andrew! I expect you to be dismissed from the school. I'm going to send word to Mr Norris,'


End file.
